


I Mean That Shit

by wakandas_vibranium



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakandas_vibranium/pseuds/wakandas_vibranium
Summary: Your boyfriend Erik catches you flirting with a colonizer.





	I Mean That Shit

You and Erik met freshman year at MIT. He was and still is an arrogant asshole, but eventually he charmed you and you fell for him. Now, a year and a half later, you were a couple and living together. Today was your last day of finals, so you both decided to go out to a club to celebrate.

Erik was being an asshole, as usual, and you were sick of his smug ass. Flirting with hoes right in front of you. Well, two can play at that game, you thought. So, you found someone to flirt with. Not just anyone though, a white man. You chuckled because you knew this was going to piss Erik off.

You walked to the bar where a fine, white man sat by himself.

“Is this seat taken?” You asked.

He looked at you and bit his lip “Not at all, gorgeous. Please, have a seat.”

You sat down and he extended his hand for you to shake “I’m Jackson. What’s your name?”

“I’m (Y/N). Nice to meet you.” You shook his hand lightly. 

“You are so beautiful, (Y/N).” He kissed your hand. 

“Thank you, Jackson.” You smiled.

It took about ten minutes for Erik to realize you were no longer beside him. His eyes scanned the club, searching for you. When his eyes finally landed on you, his blood began to boil. You were flirting with a fucking colonizer. Erik took a deep breath and counted to ten. Counting to ten was working for him until the colonizer grabbed one of your long braids and began to play with it. That’s all it took for Erik to lose his shit and walk over to you.

“Your hair is so pretty, (Y/N).” Jackson gently grabbed one of your braids. 

Before you could respond, Erik stepped between the both of you, turning his back toward Jackson and grabbed your arm “Let’s go!” 

“What the fuck bro! Can’t you see we’re talking!” Jackson huffed, standing up to face Erik. 

Erik turned toward Jackson, giving him a chilling look “I ain’t yo fucking bro! You better stop talking to my girl and step the fuck off before I kick yo colonizing ass!”

Jackson gasped and quickly walked away. Clearly he was a smart man. 

You pulled your arm away from Erik and walked out of the club. Erik was right behind you. You both got in the car and Erik went off.

“Aye, what the fuck is yo problem (Y/N)?” He asked.

You rolled your eyes as Erik sped off.  

“ _You_! You are my fuckin’ problem, Erik! You are disrespectful as fuck! Every single time we go out, you have to find some bitch to flirt with! Not only that, but you flirt with the bitch RIGHT in front of my face! So, fuck you, alright!” You flailed your arms as you ranted.

“Man you need to chill with all that jealous shit. You're so fuckin’ dramatic (Y/N). I don’t even know why the fuck I keep you around, yo!” He barked.

You know damn well he didn’t just say that.

“Stop the damn car!” You screamed. 

“Hell nah! I ain’t stopping shit. How about you just sit there and shut the fuck up.” He rolled his eyes. 

“No, stop the fucking car, Erik so I can get out!” You fumed. 

You pulled on the handle and opened the door “Oh shit! You crazy as hell!” He quickly stopped the car as you got out. You slammed the car door shut and started walking toward the club.

“Where the fuck you going (Y/N)?! Get yo ass back here!” Erik called after you as he put the car in park. 

“Nah! You don’t know why you keep me around right? So, now you don’t have to! Fuck you Erik!” You mocked, picking up your pace. 

You needed to get away from his ass. Before you end up punching him right in his shit. You felt strong arms grab you and lift you up. Erik put you over his shoulder. You began to swing at him “Erik! Put me the fuck down!” 

“Just wait until we get home (Y/N). You're gonna get it.” He shook his head as he stomped back to the car. 

* * *

You couldn’t feel your goddamn legs. Erik has been pounding your pussy for at least thirty minutes now. Your clit was so swollen. How many times did you cum? You lost count somewhere around your fourth orgasm.

“Fuck! Erik, baby please! I get it!! I’m so—sorry!” You lamented.

Erik smacked your ass and pulled your hair. “Damn fuckin’ right you sorry! Flirting with that damn colonizer! Acting a whole damn fool. The fuck is wrong with you? Huh?” He let out a low, guttural groan. 

With his free hand, he reached in front of you and began to roughly rub your clit. You moaned loudly, arching your back “ _Aah_! No, I can’t take it. I can’t cum again! P—please, Erik!”

You pulled away from him, causing his dick to fall out of you and crawled up the bed. “Oh uh-uh. Don’t run from me. Get your ass back here!” 

Erik grabbed you and turned you over, so that you were facing him. You both were sweating like crazy. Erik’s eyes were filled with so much lust, he almost looked drunk.

He wrapped his hand around your neck and squeezed “When I tell you to cum _, I mean that shit._ ”

You thought it was impossible for you to get any wetter, but you proved yourself wrong. Erik stroked himself and rubbed the tip of his dick on your clit.

“Mmm— _Shit_!” you whimpered. 

You tried to close your legs, but his grip on your thigh was like a vice. He shoved back inside you and started fucking you at a relentless pace. 

“Whose pussy is this?” He growled, pounding your walls so hard the headboard smacked violently against the wall. 

Your only response was your rapturous moans.

“Answer me, (Y/N).” He demanded as he smacked the inside of your thick thigh. 

“This is your pussy, Erik! It’s all yo—yours!” You screamed.

“You damn right, this is _MY_ pussy!” He smirked.

Erik changed the angle, interminably hitting your g-spot. Your entire body began to tingle. You were about to cum AGAIN. You continued to lose your shit. His thrusts became more erratic and your legs started shaking.

“Fuck! Baby, I’m gonna cum!” You whimpered.

He chuckled at the blissed out face you made as he began to rub your clit “Yeah, that’s right! You gonna cum one last time for daddy?”

“Erik, please!” You nodded, clutching his arm. 

He groaned as he felt you clench around his dick.

“Oh my fuckin’ god! I’m cumming!”

You never experienced this type of orgasm before. You were squirting. Your orgasm hit you so hard. Erik groaned loudly as he watched you soak the sheets “Damn shawty! You squirting on my dick?”

That’s the last thing you hear before you black out.

When you came to, you were all cleaned up, laying in the bed. Wearing one of Erik’s t-shirts and a fresh pair of underwear. You felt a hand rub circles into your back. You turned your head and Erik was looking at you. He sighed with relief “Goddamn, (Y/N). I thought I done killed you with my dick.”

You giggled, comfortably settling into a pillow, “I wouldn’t mind if your dick was my cause of death.”

He laughed, gently moving a braid out of your face, “Nah, but for real though. You good?”

“Yeah, baby. I’m good,” you assured him. You yawned, snuggling up to him, “My legs just feel like jello.”

He chuckled, wrapping his strong arms around you, pulling you to his chest “I never made a girl squirt before. That shit was sexy as hell. Imma need to do that more often.”

You rolled your eyes. Great, another thing for his arrogant ass to be smug about “Yeah, yeah.”


End file.
